Reach my Star
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Disini ada sebuah mitos. Yang katanya jika kita dan pasangan ciuman di atas bintang, maka cintanya akan abadi/meskipun tanpa ciuman di atas bintang cinta kita tetap abadi kok!"/"lihat itu!"/oneshoot.


**Reach My Star**

**.**

**Desclaimer © Naruto always punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku and another pair.**

**Rated: T mungkin.**

**Warning: masih jauh dari kata sempurna,**** typo, EYD berantakan, dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

**Summary: Disini ada sebuah mitos. Yang katanya jika kita dan pasangan ciuman di atas bintang, maka cintanya akan abadi/meskipun tanpa ciuman di atas bintang cinta kita tetap abadi kok!"/"lihat itu!"/oneshoot.**

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Hey… tau tidak di sekolah ini ada sebuah mitos yang katanya kalau ada sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di atas bintang, cintanya akan abadi." Kata siswa 1

"Benarkah? Wah… aku ingin." Kata siswa 2

"Aku juga" Kata siswa 3

Suara itu berasal dari para junior-junior kelas sepuluh. Mereka sedang membicarakan mitos yang entah sejak kapan beredar. Setahun yang lalu mungkin? Entahlah aku sendiri lupa. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran, Benar tidak sih? Tapi seandainya itu benar, aku ingin sekali bisa berciuman dengan Itachi-_senpai. _

Ah iya… Aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diriku.

Baiklah… Baiklah…

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Saat ini umurku 16 tahun dan aku merupakan siswa kelas sebelas. Aku adalah siswi yang cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. Tentu saja, jangan lupakan rambutku yang sangat mencolok. Tidak itu saja, keluargaku yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan terbesar ke tiga juga membuatku terkenal.

Yah… bukannya sombong tapi inilah kenyataannya di dunia ini. Hhhh… Aku adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan Haruno corp.

_Konoha International High School _merupakan Sekolah yang masih satu yayasan dengan Universitas Konoha yang berada tepat di sebelah Sekolah ini. Dan di sanalah Itachi-_senpai _menuntut ilmu. Hihihi…

Jadi setiap hari aku bisa melihatnya.

Dan sekarang aku punya rencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada _senpai_ku yang tampan itu. Aku tau bagi seorang gadis itu memalukan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Dan aku akan tetap menerima apapun jawaban yang akan di katakan oleh Itachi-_senpai._

Hei, menyatakan cinta bukan berarti meminta dia menjadi kekasihnya kan…

**End Sakura P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time.**

Kriiinngg… kriiinngg… kriiinngg…

Suara bell tanda berakhirnya pelajaran menggema di seluruh penjuru KIHS. Ini merupakan hal yang di tunggu oleh kebanyakan siswa. Apalagi untuk gadis berambut pink ini.

Saat ini dia sedang berdiri di depan loker untuk mengganti sepatunya. Sambil menghela nafas Sakura menutup dan mengunci lokernya. Kepala bersurai pink itu menoleh ketika gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua memanggil namanya.

"Sakura."

"Oh hai Tenten… Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana? Kau jadi menjalankan rencanamu itu?" Tanya Tenten antusias.

Wajah Sakura merona."Tentu saja. Ahhhh… Aku gugup Tenten."

"Baiklah, selamat berjuang yah! Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku ada acara sebentar lagi."

"Tenang saja, tidak masalah. Memang ada acara apa?" Sakura penasaran.

"Hihihi… Rahasia. Jaa.." Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melenggang pergi.

"Yosh… Baiklah aku harus bisa." Sakura menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat berjalan melewati lapangan basket, Sakura melihat sosok Pemuda yang dia kenal. Saat di amati ternyata itu adalah pujaan hatinya. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar.

'_Mungkin ini adalah saatnya' _Sakura bergumam dalam hati.

Dia berjalan menuju semak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempat pemuda itu latihan. Pemuda itu masih tidak tahu jika ada yang mengintainya. Bukan tidak menyadari, tapi tidak mau tahu.

"aaahhh… Itachi-_senpai _sangat keren." Sakura bergumam sendiri.

Terlihat pemuda itu sedang mengatur nafasnya lalu berjalan mendekati pohon rindang untuk duduk dan beristirahat. Disana ada dua botol air mineral dan beberapa buku. Sakura yang melihat itu terkagum-kagum.

'_Itachi-senpai memang hebat. Sudah olahraga belajar pula." _Kira-kira begitu pikiran Sakura sekarang. Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri tempat pemuda itu duduk. Pemuda yang sedang membaca buku seperti tak menyadari jika ada seseorang di depannya.

"Senpai…" Sakura menunduk, tak berani menatap mata elang pemuda itu.

Pemuda di depannya masih tak menyahut. Hanya menatap datar gadis di depannya

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, dari kelas sebelas. A… a… aku menyukai _senpai. _Mmm… Maukah _senpai _menjadi kekasihku?" Pengakuan Sakura yang cukup kencang itu sedikit mengagetkannya, namun masih tertutupi wajah datarnya.

Sejenak tempat itu mendadak hening. Sakura masih dengan kepala menunduk dan wajah yang memerah menunggu jawaban. Dan seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah pemuda itu.

"Baiklah_"

Sakura mendongak. "… aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Lanjut pemuda tadi. Lalu si pemuda bangkit dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih." Ujar pemuda itu santai.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Sakura merasa dunianya runtuh seketika mendengar pernyataan pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Bukan karena senang karena pengakuan cinta yang di terima, melainkan karena dia salah orang.

Bisa di bayangkan, Sakura SALAH ORANG!

Ingin menangis rasanya.

"Hei… Kau kenapa?" Pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu menyadarkan Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Wajahnya memerah mendapati wajahnya tinggal beberapa inchi dari Sasuke. Reflek Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan mendapat tatapan tak suka dari pemuda itu.

"Maaf, aku reflek" Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Sudahlah tak apa." Sakura mengangguk.

Suasana kembali hening. Sampai akhirnya Sakura berbicara.

"Sebenarnya ini salah paham, aku memang menyukai seseorang tapi itu bukan kau." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu Sakura melanjutkan

"Dan dia adalah Uchiha Itachi bukan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn…"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah terlanjur. Dan sekarang kau adalah kekasihku. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ujar Sasuke sambil menekankan setiap kata-katanya. Mata Sakura melebar, sedangkan pemuda di depannya itu hanya menyeringai.

"Tunggu aku disini besok sepulang sekolah. Mengerti?" Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dan pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

"Huuwwweeeeee… APA-APAAN SEMUA INIIII…?" Teriakan Sakura menggema di seluruh lapangan tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura." Gadis berambut coklat dan bercepol dua itu menyapa temannya yang sedang duduk lesu di tempat duduknya. Gadis itu—Sakura—tak menyahut. Hanya menengok sebentar lalu menunduk lagi.

"Hei… kau kenapa? Bagaimana yang kemarin? Berhasilkah?" Tanya Ten ten antusias, tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi melihat gelagat Sakura yang lesu begitu Ten ten berpikirpasti ada yang tidak beres.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya berkaca-kaca ingin nangis. Ten ten langsung memeluk Sakura yang sudah di anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Huweee… Ten ten aku gagal…" Ten ten mengelus punggung Sakura agar tenang.

Setelah sedikit tenang Sakura menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin di lapangan basket itu. Sesekali air matanya turun karena masih shock mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sakura juga meminta saran untuk menemui Sasuke atau tidak.

"Hmm… Ku rasa temui saja Sakura. Mungkin saja keberuntungan sedang berpihak padamu." Saran Tenten dengan sedikit ejekan. Dan itu membuat Sakura mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

Dan tak lama setelah percakapan itu selesai bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran pertama di mulai.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Kyaaaa… Kyaaa…."

Uh… Apa-apaan sih mereka itu teriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Ada apa memangnya? Ku lihat Tenten berlari ke arahku dengan pandangan seperti habis di kejar setan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Tentu saja bingung, _wong wajahnya nyeremin gitu._

"Hhh… capek… Hosh… Hosh.." Apa hubungannya capek denganku?

"Begini, aku mendapat berita entah baik atau buruk untukmu." Dia menjeda sebentar ucapannya, dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hari ini di kelas XII ada anak baru, dank au tau siapa dia?" Dia bertanya padaku dengan matanya yang melotot padaku. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, kau kan belum memberi tahu ku" Aku menapnya bosan. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya nyengir tak merasa bersalah.

"Oh iya ya… Hehehe… AH itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang anak baru itu adalah UCHIHA SASUKE"

Mataku menatap horror pada Tenten saat dia mengucapkan nama itu dengan pelan dan mencekam. _'Ini gawat'._

"Dimana dia sekarang?

Tenten tak menjawab hanya langsung menarikku keluar menuju lapangan. Dan disana bisa kulihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang lama-lama ku perhatikan ternyata adalah Itachi-_senpai. 'Ada apa dengan mereka?' _begitu pikirku.

Lalu aku mendekat ke arah mereka berdua berdiri.

"Itachi_-senpai_…" Itachi -_senpai _menoleh dan tersenyum setelah ku sapa.

"Hai Sakura-_chan… _sedang apa kau disini?" Aaa… wajahnya manis sekali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _senpai _kebetulan lewat. Oh iya apa kalian bersaudara?"

"Ya, dia adalah kakakku." Yang menjawab bukan Itachi-_senpai_ melainkan Sasuke.

Sial! Kenapa kemarin aku harus salah orang sih. Seandainya kemarin aku tidak salah pasti sekarang aku sudah jadian dengan Itachi_-senpai_. Huwee… Kenapa ini semua terjadiiii….

**End Sakura P.O.V**

"Oh iya kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja, kami kan sudah pacaran." Sakura jadi gelagapan saat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Itachi itu. Apalagi saat ini dia sedang di rangkul oleh Sasuke.

Sedikit rasa nyaman menjalar saat berada dalam rengkuhan lengan besar Sasuke. Itachi hanya tertawa geli melihat sikap ke-posesif-an Sasuke. Melihat tawa itu mau tak mau membuat hati Sakura sedikit tercubit. Karena yang di inginkan Sakura adalah_paling tidak sedikit_rasa kecawa di wajah kalem Itachi.

"T-t-ttidak… Ini_

Baru saja Sakura mau menjelaskan di belakang tubuh Itachi ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sepasang tangan perempuan. Dikira Sakura hantu, tapi ternyata bukan.

Lalu menyembullah kepala dengan rambut pirangnya yang di kuncir _ponytail_ tengah menyengir pada orang yang yang sedang di peluknya tadi. Sakura bertanya-tanya siapa gadis itu?

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak tampak terkejut sama sekali. Tentu saja karna dia tahu siapa gadis berambut pirang di depannya itu.

"Nyehehehe… Hai Ita-_kun… _Hai Sasu -_chan_" Gadis itu menyapa Sasuke dan Itachi dan sepertinya lupa dengan sosok gadis yang berada disana.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Itachi, barulah gadis itu sadar dengan keberadaan sosok gadis berambut pink.

"Oh hai… Perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino. Tunangan Itachi. Kau siapa?" Gadis itu_Yamanaka Ino_memperkenalkan diri.

Bagaikan ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang, hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar pernyataan gadis di depannya. Namun Sakura mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja.

"Yah, aku Haruno Sakura salam kenal." Menjabat tangan seorang gadis yang ternyata tunangan dari pujaan hatinya.

Sasuke tahu apa yang di rasakan oleh Sakura lewat raut wajahnya. Dan sepertinya batin gadis itu akan semakin kacau jika terus di tempat itu. Sakura tidak berani melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sasuke yang tahu berinisiatif untuk membawanya pergi dari situ.

"_Aniki…_ Aku pergi dulu. Sakura tidak enak badan."

"Loh? Kau sakit Sakura_-chan_?" Itachi bertanya.

"Maag nya kumat dia belum makan. Jadi aku akan membawanya ke restoran." Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke.

Itachi dan Ino mengangguk mengerti, dan SasuSaku pun pergi dari tempat itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke bingung harus membawa Sakura kemana, namun Sasuke mendapat ide dan meluncurlah mobil itu keluar sekolah.

Selama perjalan Sakura hanya diam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pikirannya masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SasuSaku tiba di suatu tempat yang tidak di ketahui Sakura. Disana terdapat sebuah mansion dengan pagar yang tinggi menjulang. Sakura tidak terlalu kaget karena rumahnya sendiri tak ada bedanya dengan mansion di depannya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke berniat membawanya ke lapangan basket tempat mereka bertemu, tapi tidak jadi. Karena ia yakin Sakura pasti butuh hiburan.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Sakura pada pemuda yang di sampingnya.

" . . . "

Sakura mendengus

Mereka keluar dari mobil. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah masuk kedalam duluan. Disana ada beberapa pelayan yang yang membungkuk hormat saat Sasuke masuk.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya Sasuke pada salah satu pelayan.

"Ada di halaman belakang Sasuke-_sama"_

"Hn"

Sakura masih setia mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di halaman belakang. Disana ada beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul. Tiga laki-laki dan tiga perempuan dan sati antara tiga perempuan itu adalah Tenten.

Setelah duduk diantara 3 pasangan itu, Sasuke memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Sakura. Mereka adalah Hinata yang merupakan pasangan Naruto, Temari pasangan Shikamaru dan Tenten pasangan Neji.

Diantara para gadis yang paling lembut adalah Hinata. Perawakannya sungguh sangat anggun. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang benar-benar sangat berisik. Teman-temannya saja sampai bingung kenapa Hinata yang pemalu dan anggun itu bisa cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Naruto.

Naruto juga sahabat dan teman pertama bagi Sasuke. Dan itu juga yang di herankan dengan Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto sangat berbeda. Sasuke yang pendiam dan dingin sedangkan Naruto berisik dan konyol.

Kebersamaan itu membuat Sakura sedikit bisa melupakan kejadian di sekolah tadi. Melihat itu Sasuke jadi lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, kau tahu tentang mitos di sekolah tidak?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Saat ini SasuSaku sedang jalan-jalan sore di pinggir lapangan basket tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Hn, tidak" Jawab sasuke singkat.

"Katanya jika sepasang kekasih berciuman di atas bintang cintanya akan abadi." Jelas Sakura dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Meskipun tidak berciuman diatas bintang cinta kita tetap abadi kok."

Sakura yang mendengarnya reflek memukul lengan Sasuke.

Ya, sejak kejadian di lapangan sekolah Sakura sedikit bisa menerima Sasuke. Apalagi banyak yang telah Sasuke lakukan agar Sakura tak bersedih. Salah satunya ketika pohon sakura di belakang sekolah akan ditebang.

_**Flashback **_

Suasana ramai di belakang sekolah membuat ketenangan Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat di kelasnya sedikit terusik. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah dengan itu semua, tapi setelah mendengar teriakan seseorang yang sangat tidak asing baginya, rasa penasaran merasuki otaknya. Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari ke belakang sekolah.

Disana ada beberapa atau mungkin belasan siswa yang sepertinya sedang demo. Karena mereka tidak terima pohon sakura yang sudah lama disana akan di tebang. Pada barisan depan sendiri terlihat gadisnya melancarkan protes.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau Sakura ikut-ikutan seperti itu. Akhirnya mau tidak mau Sasuke dan beberapa temannya melakukan perlawanan. Mereka taruhan siapa yang bisa mengalahkan beberapa orang suruhan mereka_pihak sekolah(karena pihak sekolah tetap bersikeras menebang pohon sakura tersebut)_maka pohonnya tidak akan di tebang.

Karena dipihak Sasuke hanya 4 orang dan mereka kalah jumlah jadilah Sasuke kalah. Dan pohon itu jadi di tebang.

Setelah pertarungan itu Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke dimana pun. Akhirnya ia pulang. Dan saat melewati lapangan basket, seperti _De Javu_ Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang bermain bola basket.

"Sasuke" orang yang di panggil menoleh sebentar dan kemudian duduk di bawah pohon biasanya ia istirahat.

Sakura yang sebal tidak di hiraukan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Sasuke di bawah pohon dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Sakura sempat tertegun sejenak.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku ya sampai menatapku seperti itu."

Lamunan Sakura buyar seketika.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya bertatapan dengan mata onyx Sasuke yang sudah tidur di pangkuan Sakura. Matanya menatap intens emerald yang ada di atasnya. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Sakura yang sudah merona.

"Maaf" Ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak berhasil membuat sakura-mu bertahan"

Sakura bingung apa yang di maksud 'sakura-mu' oleh Sasuke. Namun akhirnya ia paham.

"Tidak apa… Lagi pula gara-gara itu kau jadi babak belur begini." Entah sadar atau tidak Sakura mengusap luka memar yang ada di sudut bibir Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke merambat ke arah leher belakang Sakura dan menuntunnya dan akhirnya

Cup~

Emerald Sakura terbelalak dan melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menutup matanya, Sakura sedikit bisa mengendalikan perasaannya dan ikut menutup emeraldnya dan menikmati ciuman mereka.

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Ayo pulang" Suara baritone itu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Ayo" Sakura mengangguk.

Mereka menyusuri jalan pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta untuk memperingati acara tahun baru akan segera di adakan. Tentu pihak sekolah akan sangat sibuk. Baik guru maupun siswanya akan sibuk. Mereka ingin pesta yang akan di adakan sebentar lagi akan lebih bagus lagi dari pada tahun sebelumnya.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke sibuk sebagai panitia acara tersebut dan Sakura sibuk dengan latihan drama yang akan di tampilkannya.

Acara itu di adakan di lapangan dekat lapangan basket yang biasanya di kunjungi oleh SasuSaku. Bisa terlihat di lapangan itu Sasuke sedang mengarahkan anak buahnya menyusun api unggun. Sakura yang sedang menghafal teks yang akan di peragakan nanti melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang memarahi salah satu anak buahnya.

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekejaman Sasuke.

Bohong kalau Sakura bilang tidak menyukai Sasuke. Tentu saja setelah sekian lama bersama Sasuke, mengenal sifat-sifatnya, tahu kebiasaannya dan apa saja tentang Sasuke membuatnya ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar ke dalam hatinya saat bersama pemuda itu.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Sakura menoleh dan orang itu adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Hei, sedang apa?"

Dulu gdis pirang ini adalah seorang yang di bencinya karena merebut laki-laki pujaan hatinya, meskipun gadis ini tidak berhak di benci.

"Hai, aku sedang menghafal teks untuk drama nanti" Jawab Sakura tidak kalah ramah.

"Kau main drama? Keren~ aku pasti melihatnya nanti." Seru Ino riang.

Keadaan menjadi hening di antara mereka. Sampai Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"oh iya Ino-_senpai_ sejak kapan _senpai _kenal dengan Itachi-_senpai_?" Tanya Sakura tu de poin.

Ino sedikit terkejut tapi ia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku kenal dengan Itachi-_kun _sejak lulus SMA. Sebenarnya aku bukan anak kandung keluarga Yamanaka." Ino memulai kisahnya.

Sakura hanya diam mendengar pernyataan gadis pirang itu.

"Aku hanyalah gadis yang sebelumnya anak jalanan yang di tinggal mati oleh ke dua orangtua ku. Dan mereka menemukanku. Mereka semua baik padaku, jadi aku rela melakukan apapun untuk membalas budi mereka."

"Hingga saat aku besar ayah ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnis beliau. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak. Bagiku kebahagiaan ayah dan ibu adalah segalanya. Setelah itu aku tahu jika yang di jodohkan denganku adalah Itachi."

ino menarik nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Awalnya kami sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tapi lama kelamaan perasaan itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Entah sejak kapan kami sama-sama tidak tahu. Mungkin dari awal. Haha…"

Di akhir perkataannya Ino tertawa.

"Cintailah orang yang mencintaimu."

Sakura terkesiap dengan kata yang di lontarkan Ino barusan. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang di katakan Ino barusan.

Dan siang itu di habiskan oleh dua orang gadis yang sedang menerawang kisahnya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesta tahun baru akan di mulai. Sakura sama sekali belum melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Yang di lihatnya hanyalah Itachi _mantan _pujaan hatinya yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman seangkatannya.

Sakura bisa melihat teman-teman Sasuke yang bersama kekasihnya masing-masing. Mungkin hanya dia seorang yang belum menemukan kekasihnya. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya pada teman-teman Sasuke. Tapi hasilnya nihil, teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu dimana Sasuke.

'_Mungkin aku Tanya ke Itachi-senpai saja'_

"Itachi_-senpai…_ _senpai _tahu Sasuke dimana?"

"Oh Sakura_ -chan, _ dia ada di lapangan basket"

"Terima kasih _senpai"_

Setelah bertanya pada sulung Uchiha itu Sakura segera memnghampiri Sasuke yang katanya ada di lapangan basket.

Sementara di tempat Itachi, Ino menyenggol lengan nya.

"Dulu Sakura itu menyukaimu lho."

Perkataan Ino membuat Itachi menoleh pada gadisnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu tapi pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Itachi terkekeh pelan dan mengecup bibir Ino singkat.

"Tentu saja aku sudah punya dirimu. Kalau ku hiraukan bagaimana jika tiba-tiba aku balik menykainya?" Goda Itachi membuat Ino mencubit pinggang Itachi.

"Kau akan ku potong-potong, dagingmu ku jadikan steak dan darahmu akan ku jadikan jus." Jawaban Ino yang di sertai raut wajah horror sedikit membuat Itachi merinding.

"Kejam sekali." Gumaman Itachi yang untungnya tidak di dengar Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang bintangnya tidak terlihat karena lampu-lampu pesta yang terpasang.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke"

"Aku ingin membuktikan mitos itu" Sasuke menoleh pada Kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sakura binging, pasalnya di sini tidak ada bintang.

Sasuke tidak menjawab melainkan menarik lengan Sakura lembut dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Setahu Sakura ini adalah jalan menuju Bukit belakang lapangan tadi.

Sesampainya disana mereka men-stabilkan nafas masing-masing.

"Kita ada di atas bintang." Ujar Sasuke

"Mana? Dimana bintangnya?" Sakura celingukan ke kanan ke kiri mencari bintangnya.

"Itu!" Sakura mengikuti telunjuk Sasuke terarah.

Ada setitik cahaya yang jika di lihat dengan cermat itu adalah api unggun yang di tata oleh anak buah Sasuke dengan arahannya.

Mata Sakura berbinar cerah. Dirinya bahkan tidak menyadari kalau api unggun itu berbentuk bintang. Di tatapnya Sasuke yang sekarang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Sakura sungguh tidak menyangkan.

Sasuke melihat jam yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian meraih kedua tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku bingung apa itu di atas bintang. Tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir mungkin seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa."

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Sakura."

_Tiga…_

"Dengarkan aku. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali."

_Dua…_

"Aku mencintaimu."

Cuup~

Duaarrr….syuuuttt…. Doorr… Duarrr…

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke" Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. Begitu pula Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu tahun kemudian….

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Hei kalian tahu tidak katanya kalau ada sepasang kekasih yang berciuman dia atas api unggun berbentuk bintang cintanya akan abadi lho.." Kata siswa satu

"Wah… Benarkah? Aku mau." Kata siswa dua.

"Aku juga mauu~" Kata siswa tiga.

Hihihihi… ternyata mitos itu hanya sebuah legenda yang di besar-besarkan dan ketika ada mitos lain maka mitos yang lalu akan terlupakan…

Oh iya… Aku dan Sasuke sekarang sudah bertunangan lho… Dia melamarku setalh dia lulus sekolah. Dan sekarang Sasuke kuliah di Universitas yang sama denagn kakaknya. Dan aku menggantikan Sasuke menjadi siswa kelas XII.

Semenjak itu, mulai lah mitos tentang ciuman di atas api unggun berbentuk bintang. Ada-ada saja mereka itu. Memannya tidak panas ya ciuman di atas api unggun?.

Memang benar kata Sasuke "Meskipun tidak berciuman diatas bintang cinta kita tetap abadi kok."

Apa dia peramal ya..?

"Hei kau tidak mau pulang?" Suara baritone itu mengagetkanku. Uups… Sepertinya aku sudah membuatnya menunggu lama. Kalau begini nanti aku bisa di hukum.

Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, kalian bisa lihat wajahnya yang ngambek itu?..

_Jaa …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin **

* * *

**Cuap-cuap author: **

**Gimana? Bagus nggak? Sebenernya fict ini udah lama aku tulis, tapi berhubung mood ngetiknya Cuma sebentar… jadi yah butuh beberapa hari buat nyelesein ini fict. Padahal kalo emang bener-bener niat sehari udah bisa nyampe 2000 words.**

**Aku buat fict ini terispirasi dari komik yang berjudul sama "Reach my star". Sebenernya pingin aku ganti 'love' atau apaaa gitu,, tapi berhubung aku sukanya sama bintang yah gak jadi deh. **

**Berhubung aku masih newbie, jadi aku butuh kritik dan saran dari para author-**_**senpai**_**. Apa aja yang kurang, apa aja terlalu kelebihan. Dan aku juga butuh review dari para readers. Entah bagus apa nggak fict ini tapi semoga bisa jadi bacaan yang sedikit menghibur.**

**.**

**.**

**~SUGENG READING~**

**Cherry_Ezakiya,,,**


End file.
